Or Forver Hold Your Peace
by Sweetmel78
Summary: Ginny is set to marry Noah unless...


A/N: Had this idea in my head for awhile. Thinking this just would be a one shot but that could change! Read and review!

Mike Lawson sat back in his pew in the front row next to Blip. The church began to fill up with their teammates, their spouses, and the media. Only Ginny Baker's wedding to that multi-billionaire Noah Casey would cause such a fuss. Amelia was in the back trying to make everything go perfectly.

Beside him, Blip laughed as he looked at a text message he just received. "That was Evelyn; she says Ginny is freaking out back there. She is trying to calm her down. I guess it is finally getting to her."

Mike did not hear him, he was focused on the elaborated decorated alter with all different kinds of flowers. It wasn't Ginny. She was simple she didn't like the fuss.

He knew deep down that she was marrying the wrong man.

"Mike?" Blip asked. "Where did you just go?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Huh? Sorry what did you say man?"

"It was Evelyn. Ginny is kind of freaking out. I guess she is nervous about getting hitched to the geek."

The billionaire geek

Mike clinched his fist. The thought of Ginny marrying someone made his almost physically ill. "I would be too." He muttered.

Behind them Tommy Miller chuckled. "Are you jealous, Lawson? Your Rookie is marrying someone else?"

"I am happy for her," Mike said through gritted teeth. "We all should be happy for her."

"Right…" Livan Duarte commented. "If you expect us to believe that-"

"I can't believe she got the Skip to walk her down the aisle," Tommy interrupted. "Seeing him in a tux will be a sight to behold."

"Well, she is like a daughter to him," Blip said. "I knew her brother might flake out so she asked someone that would there for her."

Mike wasn't listening again. Instead he thought back to the late night call he received from Ginny two nights before, when she had her bachelorette party.

 _Mike already was half asleep when the call came in at three am._

" _If this isn't the blushing bride to be," he greeted with his voice full of sleep. "Isn't this supposed to be one of your last night's of freedom?"_

 _She was quiet on the other end._

" _Ginny?" he prompted. "Are you okay? Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need a ride?"_

 _She sighed heavily. "I don't know why I even called."_

 _He sat up in bed, now fully awake. "Why did you call?"_

" _I am blaming the colorful drinks I can't even remember the names of that Evelyn made me drink," she began. "Give me a reason, Mike."_

" _What?" he asked._

" _Give me a reason not to marry Noah two days from now," she practically begged. "Please."_

 _His head instantly filled with reasons why she should not marry him. For starters he was sure that Noah didn't know that she hated cilantro or she liked grape soda. He was damn sure that he knew Ginny better that her soon-to- be- husband._

" _Mike?"_

 _Swallowing his pride, he just wanted her to be happy. If that meant she would be married to someone else. So be it._

" _Marry him, Baker. He loves you and will make you happy."_

 _Without saying goodbye, he hung up._

"I wonder where he is going to take her on their honeymoon," Tommy continued. "It seemed like they didn't miss an island in the South Pacific on their world tour while she was recovering from surgery."

"I wouldn't mind seeing some more pictures in bikinis," Livan said. " _Muy caliente_!"

Mike sighed he saw the tabloid pictures of Ginny and Noah on many white sandy beaches with her arm always in a sling, immobile so she wouldn't injury it further. He heard from the trainers that she called, emailed or skyped with an update of her condition and what she was doing for rehab practically every day. He had to admit he was jealous that she kept them up-to-date and not him.

Then he saw the picture of Noah down on one knee proposing to her at sunset on another exotic location.

"Did you see the bikini she was wearing in Tahiti? The green one? " Tommy whistled. "Noah is a one lucky guy."

Blip scooted away from Tommy. "Will you watch your mouth? We are in church. I don't want to get struck by lightning because of you two."

Mike laughed. "Twenty minutes until show time?"

* * *

Back in the dressing area, Ginny was dressed in her wedding dress breathing into a paper bag while Evelyn is trying to calm her down.

"Ginny, breathe. It's normal for the bride to be nervous before on the big day. The church is perfect, Amelia did a great job."

"She did," Ginny admitted. "I called him after I got home from my bachelorette party."

"You called Noah?"

Ginny shook her head. "I called Mike. I blamed the booze at first… now I don't know why I did."

"You did what?!" Evelyn exclaimed. "When? Where? Why?"

"I called him after the car dropped me off at my hotel room right after the bachelorette party."

"Ginny, what did you do?" Evelyn asked softly.

"I asked him to give me a reason not to marry Noah."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to marry Noah, which I am going to do."

There was a knock at the bridal suite. "Baker, you decent?" Al asked timidly.

"Come in, Skip," Ginny replied.

The door opened, Al came in wearing a tux. "Looking good, Baker."

"You too, Skip. Thank you for doing this," Ginny said. "My brother is unreliable-"

"To say the least," Evelyn finished. She took the paper bag from Ginny replacing it with a bouquet of red roses. "Ready?"

Ginny took the flowers, and squared her shoulders. "Ready. Let's get me married."

Unnoticed by Ginny, Al and Evelyn exchanged worried glances that meant that they feared that Ginny was marrying the wrong man.

* * *

Back inside the church, the organist began to warm up. The guests began take their seats. "Show time," Tommy said.

Noah entered from the side door with his best man to take his place at the altar. They shook hands with the priest and waited for the bride.

"She called me," Mike said his voice so low that only Blip was able to hear him.

Blip's eyes widen. "And why am I hearing about this now? When did she call you? Why did she call you? I doubt it was about workout tips. "

"She asked me to give her a reason not to marry the cyber geek."

"Mike!" Blip hissed. "Obviously you didn't give her a good enough reason because we wouldn't be here looking at Pretty Boy waiting for her to walk down that aisle."

"What are you two knuckleheads talking about?" Tommy demanded.

"Nothing!" Mike said.

"I wouldn't call the bride phoning you…when did she call you?" Blip asked.

"After she got back from her bachelorette party," Mike admitted.

"Baker called you after she got back?" Livan asked. "What did she want?

"A reason not to marry the geek," Blip answered.

"Don't leave us in suspense, what did you say?" Tommy demanded.

"You are worse than girls," Mike muttered.

"What did you say?" Tommy repeated.

"Nothing," Mike admitted. "I told her to marry him."

"Nothing?!" Tommy exclaimed. "Dude, you could have come up with something!"

"Let's see … you know her better, you spend more time with her, you listen on why she hate cilantro so much," Livan began to tick off some reasons.

The organist began to play, the back doors to the church opened up, Tommy's daughter was the flower girl, dressed in an adorable pink dress. She was followed by Evelyn and Blip twins dress in tuxes, each of them carrying a pillow with one ring. They were then followed by Evelyn.

The Wedding March began and the church rose to their feet. Al began to walk Ginny down the aisle. She looked liked radiant. Mike caught Noah's reaction when he first saw Ginny, he looked happy.

"Ginny looks good," Tommy whispered.

"Wonder when it be the next time we see Al in a tux," Blip muttered. "Or is this a one time thing?"

The men shrugged.

Ginny made it past their pew; she smiled at them and continued on to the altar. Al handed her off to her husband to be and Al moved to the front row, next to Mike.

"You may be seated," the priest said.

"It's now or never," Al whispered to Mike. "Truthfully, I didn't think you would allow it to progress this far."

"We gather together today to join Ginny and Noah in holy matrimony," the priest began. "Their decision to do so wasn't entered into lightly. The road that brought them here was interesting to say the least if you call what the tabloids into account."

That brought come chuckles from the crowd.

"Seriously," the priest said. "This couple has been through a lot, which is why I am cutting this short; I can tell by looking at them they can't wait to start their lives together."

Noah took Ginny's hand in his as the priest continued. "If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Before he knew it, Mike leaped to his feet and shouted. "I object!"

A/N: What do think, should I continue or not?


End file.
